


Shaolin & 2 Spooks

by AnkhsAngel



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel





	Shaolin & 2 Spooks

The Shaolin cop. That's what everyone calls the cop speaking into the radio. Everyone trusts him - except me. Maybe it's the fact danger seems to work overtime when he's on duty. Maybe it's the fact that his two main partners are ex-spooks. Or maybe it's his father, who is unlike any priest I remember from childhood.  
How many cops have arm brands? I mean, tattoos are par for the course, but actual brands? And a tiger and dragon no less. I remember someone telling me Caine was also a priest once. How does a priest become a cop? He never mentions it, so I'm left with a number of of questions about my temporary partner.

"Marino? Earth to Marino."  
I snap my head up as I realize Caine's talking to me. "Sorry. What's up?"  
Peter Caine flashes a grin at me. "The guy surrendered. Strenlich says to take lunch. Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?"  
I shrug. "No. I'll come with you."  
He flashes another grin at me as he starts the car. "Hope you like Chinese."  
I roll my eyes as he chuckles and drives the two blocks to Lee's BBQ. 

We go inside and Peter grins at the other occupant. Damn! It's that Chinese ex-spook my partner hangs out with. Michael, I think his name is. Yeah, Michael Chan. He's drinking some green tea with one of those cat that ate the canary grins. "Morning, Pete. Who's the rookie?"  
Peter puts a hand on my shoulder as I bristle. " Go easy on him, Mike. He just transferred. So what kind of trouble are you in?" 

Chan actually has the balls to look hurt as we order. When we sit down across from him, he frowns. "You hurt my feelings Pete. Do I have to be in trouble?"  
I snort derisively and Peter shoots me a warning look. "Everyone knows you only have one feeling, Mike. As for lunch, you either want something or you're in trouble. Now which is it?" 

Chan sighs. "Actually I came to tell you to warn Kermit. My present employer is starting to show an interest in his background. I told him the records are sealed, but you know politicians. They don't know the word no."  
Peter swears in a language I can't identify.  
Chan laughs. "He'll be hurt but he'll get over it."  
Peter rolls his eyes. "I think I liked it better when you didn't understand Chinese. You're working for Councilman Werntz aren't you?"  
Michael shrugs. "Employers are confidential, but off the record, yeah. But it's only because the office rent is due and I'm short. Like I said, tell Kermit the asshole's gunning for him. Maybe Karen can bust his jaw again." 

Peter cracks up laughing and Michael joins in. Apparently it's a private joke.  
Our food arrives and we begin to eat. Michael and Peter begin to discuss past adventures and I listen quietly. When we finished, we said our good-byes and head for the car. Peter is silent on the drive back to the station and I don't press him. When we arrive, he heads straight for Kermit's office and closes the door.  
My shift is over and I head for my car as I think about today. I don't know when I get my permanent partner and I've decided until that day comes, I'm going to request Peter Caine. He interests me. Even if he is Shaolin and his best friends are spooks.


End file.
